


Fièvres

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: 4th division, Drabble Collection, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une collection de mini-fics en 100 mots sur plusieurs personnages de la quatrième division, sur le thème "fièvre".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unohana Retsu

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Retsu vit environnée par la fièvre : celle des malades, celle qui peut se déclarer chez les blessés, et celle des infirmiers, enflammés par le rythme de leur travail, par l'inquiétude ou la compassion, par le dégoût parfois, ou le ressentiment.

Dans ce tourbillon, elle est le calme, la fraîcheur, l'apaisement.

Elle donne cette impression même quand elle travaille plus que tous les autres, quand elle ressent la compassion et l'horreur aussi intensément ; son visage, toujours calme, insondable, est le point d'ancrage qui aide son entourage à tenir, et leur rappelle que la fièvre a une fin.


	2. Kotetsu Isane

C'est le monde à l'envers, une vice-capitaine de la quatrième division malade ! Isane ira travailler quand même ! Mais Retsu, deux minutes plus tard, une main sur son front, la renvoie chez elle immédiatement.

Bien sûr, Retsu aurait fait ainsi pour n'importe qui ! Mais justement, Isane refuse d'être n'importe qui, elle veut aider au maximum !

"Me crois-tu donc incapable de faire marcher la division seule pendant quelques jours ?" demande Retsu fièrement. Isane rougit, bafouille, et Retsu se sent un peu coupable de devoir utiliser de tels moyens pour que sa vice-capitaine prenne soin d'elle.


	3. Iemura Yasochika

Yasochika consulte nerveusement le cahier des charges. Non, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi faut-il encore qu'il fasse tout marcher ?

Se précipitant dans la salle concernée, bouscule un lit, marche sur les pieds d'un infirmier, s'énerve, et finit par coller le si important carton sur l'armoire à pharmacie.

"Pour éviter les épidémies, désinfecter le matériel _après_ et _avant_ chaque utilisation."

Les infirmiers n'osent pas signaler qu'ils le font depuis toujours.

Les trois malades, hospitalisés pour des blessures ne nécessitant même pas le contenu de l'armoire, préfèrent tirer de tristes conclusions sur son état mental.


	4. Yamada Hanatarô

Hanatarô a peur de beaucoup de choses. Du tonnerre, des araignées, de la onzième division, des gros chiens... il ne compte plus.

Mais il ne redoute ni le ridicule - persuadé de baigner dedans en permanence, il y est totalement immunisé - ni les piqûres - faites pour soigner, après tout.

Aussi, quand un malade déjà dangereusement fiévreux s'évanouit entre ses mains devant son énorme seringue, il panique, se demandant quelle est son erreur.

Il ne comprend pas plus quand ladite personne menace ou supplie de ne rien répéter à personne.

Mais, par peur ou par gentillesse, il le fait quand même.


	5. Ogidou Harunobu

Les guerriers de la onzième division méprisent habituellement les infirmiers qui soignent leur blessures, et se trouvent bien bons de s'abaisser à laisser accélérer légèrement leur guérison.

C'est très différent pour une mauvaise fièvre. Quand Harunobu, devant le résultat des examens, prend son air infiniment-affligé-mais-compatissant - en vérité, il se retient de rire - il perçoit une certaine panique devant un adversaire microbien immunisé devant le sabre.

"Je ne suis qu'un humble huitième siège..." murmure-t-il, le plus lugubrement possible, au shinigami qui demande quand il pourra retourner combattre.

Les enterrer prématurément ainsi est sa petite revanche.


End file.
